


FRIENDS

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, High School, Hurt, M/M, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: “I love you.”“You're crazy, we're nothing more than friends.”FRIENDS -Marshmello ft. Anne-Marie





	FRIENDS

“I love you.” 

“You're crazy, we're nothing more than friends.”

 

Donghyuck knows that his childhood friends feelings have turned romantic, it's kinda awkward too. Mark Lee even said himself that Donghyuck was just like a little brother to him so when Mark first appeared at his door with  _that look_ in his eyes, crazy shit happened.

Like when Mark made a total fool of himself in front of the whole Biology class. He tried, he really did. Donghyuck appreciated the effort but his feelings just aren't mutual at all. The flowers still sit in his mother's glass vase on the window sill, petals shriveled from the sun's rays however.

It's a shame, really. Donghyuck almost feels bad for leading him on that one night. A few drinks, snacks and by the time it's one, everyone's gathered in a circle playing a game of spin the bottle. All Donghyuck remembers is a flushed Mark and sloppy kisses. 

He shouldn't want to remember these things anyway. Kissing your best friend isn't exactly the nicest thought in the world. The next day was the worst in Mark's life, major headache and shot down by his crush. 

After that, the only words that comes out of Mark's mouth is bullshit to Donghyuck. 

He truly doesn't want this friendship to die. He's pretty sure he's said Mark's name more than he has with his own father's name so yeah, he's special to him. Donghyuck just wishes that this little crush would end soon so they can go back to their normal lives. 

 

That doesn't happen. 

“I've known you since we were like, ten.” Donghyuck exclaimed to Mark, picking at his nails. The disinterest Donghyuck is giving off tells Mark that he should leave it for now. Instead, he keeps on blabbering. 

“And your point is?” He raises a brow. 

Donghyuck is sick of being polite. He grabbed Marks wrist, pushing him against the wall, and muttered. “Want me to spell it out for you?”

Mark's eyes widened. Never has he seen Donghyuck act in such a way. All hot and shit. And to be honest, it really gets him going. 

Donghyuck's eyes rolled when he received no response. “F-R-I-E-N-D-S. Did that make it obvious?” 

Mark doesn't know if he should be upset or aroused. The breath fanning his lips soon disappears then Donghyuck is leaving out of sight, only a confused Mark left behind to try and comprehend what just happened. 

 

They don't hang out like they used to, it's now Mark who's pining over Donghyuck most of the time. It was 2am when a soaked Mark appeared throwing rocks at the younger's window. Let's just say he didn't let him inside. 

It's a struggle as they're both apart of the same friendship group. They are not trying to escape from eachother, their friendship has just turned a bit awkward. Every since Donghyuck went off, they hadn't even held a simple conversation, the closest thing being  _hi_ and  _hey._  

Donghyuck would try and fix it, but he just can't deal with awkward people. It gets worse because Mark wants to be stubborn. He's really not going anywhere without a fight. 

He writes on the windows, he delivers notes throughout classes, he's even made a serenade. Yet, everytime he receives the reply along the lines of, “I'm sorry, m'not interested.” 

 

As January fades into February, and February to March, Donghyuck and Mark slowly fade apart. Mark hanging around with Lucas and Jungwoo then Donghyuck with Jeno and Jaemin. 

Donghyuck without Mark is like life and air, he doesn't acknowledge it but when it's gone, he needs it most. Donghyuck is just too bitter to tell himself that. 

 

They text, occasionally. The times where neither can sleep due to stress or  _other things._ Whenever they lock eyes in the hallway, it's Mark that looks away first this time. As Mark slowly gets over Donghyuck, the younger falls deeper and deeper. 

 

_Friends, that's all they are._ Friends who sneak out to meet up, friends who help each other with certain issues, friends who argue one night then pretend they get on the next day. They are truly fucked up. 

 

Their reputation may drop, but when Donghyuck catches Mark on the way to Math class, he can't help himself. 

They'd probably break it off when they finish highschool. That's how most relationships work. The boys can just appreciate it while it's there, they suppose. 

They lost all their friends. At least they have each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> soz this is short and crap bye :P


End file.
